


Welcome to Hell

by orphan_account



Series: Welcome to Hell [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Clones, Demon Deals, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t worry I’m going to show him what hell is really like. He’ll be back with you by tomorrow night,” Wolffe says picking him up.“Comet," he says, “Welcome to hell."
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Welcome to Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I would like to thank sliverxsakura for beta reading this also this comes from the clone heaven discord.

Comet knew this was a bad idea He could go back, but then it would prove Sinker’s point.  
“Watch it," someone growled out as they pushed past him.

“Sorry," he mumbled as soon as those words came out of his mouth the person froze.

“What did you just say?” he asked.

Comet caused cursed under his breath. He could hear Sinker now: remember act like your one of them.

“Hey I’m taking to you,” the person says grabbing him and turning him around comet froze as he closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes?” The man growled.

Comet was dead, he was a dead man. He could see his grave now, here lies Comet who thought it would be a good idea to go dancing with demons. Oh well if he was going to die he won’t go down without a fight. He quickly raised his knee aimed it at the other man dick. Comet looked down at the person. “Sorry," he mumbled before taking off in a run.

Fuck this, he’d rather takes the forfeit then stay down here a minute longer. “Sinker,” he whispers, “Open the kriffing portal.” He didn’t dare to look back he couldn’t hear the man footsteps anymore.

“Com you alright?” a voiced asked.

“No,” he hissed, “I am being chased by a very passed off demon now open the dam portal.”

“Right, you need to stand still is the demon following you?”

“No, I lost him” he says.

“Think again,” a voice says the last thing Comet saw was a pair of red eyes glaring at him.

“Kriffing hell,” he mumbled before passing out into the person arms.

“Comet!” a voice says.

“Comet’s a little busy right now," the person says smirking.

“Don’t hurt him Wolffe, he’s a new born,” Sinker says.

“Don’t worry I’m going to show him what hell is really like. He’ll be back with you by tomorrow night,” Wolffe says picking him up.

“Comet," he says, “Welcome to hell."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from chapter 1 the AU is now Shadowhunter Comet and Demon Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a big thank you to sliverxsakura for beta reading this im also going to do a bunch of one shots.

Wolffe couldn’t help but stare at the boy sleeping on his bed, he was definitely a shiny. His eyes trailed down the boy’s body and saw there were no marks tattooed on his skin, which was a shame. He gently ran a hand over Comet’s face, flinching when Comet started to move, taking a step back he watched as he started to wake up.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there. It wasn’t until the boy turned his head towards him, he watched as the colour drained from his face, he stood up quickly and tried to run only to find there was no door.

“There’s no point in trying to escape," he tells the boy. “Only I can let people out." He watched as the boy froze. “Now how about you take a seat. You’re unmarked, which means that you’re going to lose more energy,” he says.

Wolffe watched as the boy slowly made his way towards the bed. “Are you going to kill me?” he asked. He was about to speak but he was cut off by the boy.

“Please don’t kill me, I didn’t mean to. It was for a dare, if you want to kill someone, I can give you Sinker! He’s the one who made me do it! Also, you can have Hardcase as well—Red always said that he was a demon,” he mumbled.

Wolffe couldn’t help but laugh; he looked cute when he mumbled. He also noticed he was close to having a panic attack. “Kid calm down. If I hurt you or kill you then I would have broken my deal with the hunters.” “Wait, deal?” He asked. “How new are you?” Wolffe asked.

“I’ve been training for two weeks. I need to earn my mark to become a full trained shadowhunter. What deal?”

“Some demons will make deals with you guys, it’s part of the underworld agreement. Any underworld can make an agreement to form an alliance with the shadowhunters. I’m sure you heard of the rumours?”

“That they’re going to start an uprising? I know that’s why they’re pushing us to complete our training,” Comet says. “Is it true?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, besides my loyalty is with you guys,” Wolffe says slowly moving towards him. “Your name is Comet isn’t it? That’s what Sinker said."

“Yeah, name’s Comet. What’s yours?” he asked. “Wolffe.” “Well, Wolffe, you’re pretty nice for a demon." Comet says, smiling. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
